Star Fox Adventure: The Mystic Blue
by The Foxx
Summary: Fox is thrust into an Alternate Universe, with no knowledge or understanding of what happened to him. He faces his largest challenge of whether or not he can sacrifice his life and save his Daughter and Wife.


Fox's green eyes blinked open, as he looked up at the ceiling of the small wooden hut. He forced his eyes to focus, as he slowly pushed himself to sit up. Feeling the soft cotton blanket slip down his bare chest. Wincing a bit from the pain in his head, he closed and opened his eyes a few more times to stop the double vision. The room was swimming all around him. He gripped both sides of the small cot to steady himself. "What the hell happened to me?" He asked softly shaking his head, his ears falling back against the soft white tuff of hair on his head. Visions of him flying his spaceship flashed through his head. Then there was a meteor shower. He could hear them pinging off the ship, on even cracked the windshield, he had been taken down.No.there was something else. He spinning, the ship was spinning, and then the sudden plunge into the darkness. He knew who he was: Fox McCLoud, leader of. "Oh my god, what happened to me? I know who I am, but what was I and how did I get here. I don't know where I'm from, but I do know that this is not where I belong. Something deep inside." Fox whispered to himself over and over again, as he threw back the covers. The air closed in on him all at once to his surprise he wasn't wearing anything at all. His clothes were gone; quickly he pulled the blankets tight around him again. His mind raced with thoughts that he couldn't comprehend of follow. When something shifted from outside the hut, something was coming. Fox clenched his fists, ready to attack whatever was approaching him. He was not going to let himself perish without a fight. His thoughts were thrown totally a screw when a dainty hand pushed open the door. Through the door stepped a petit figure. Her fur was soft and silky like fine cream, baring a thick burgundy color, accented well with the milky white fur that cascaded down from her chin and down under the cloth she wore as a long tunic. The beige fabric was traced around the edges with a forest green Celtic locks. It was tied tight at her waist by a leather belt. Calf high boots made of tan leather adorned her legs. Her snowy-white long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, save for the long braided lock that hung free from behind her left ear. She gazed upon Fox with her lovely amethyst eyes with a glimmer of delight. Quickly but gracefully moved closer to him, sitting down on the bed next to him. Her eyes traced up his body stopping at his eyes. There was gentleness about her that eased his worry. He caught himself taking a deep breath and sighing it out while watching her. "I am so glad you're awake." Her voice was soft and bore a hint of an accent. "I was worried that you weren't going to wake up." "I'm fine, where am I? Where is my ship?" Fox said before he could stop himself. She cocked her head to the side. "What are you on about? What ship?" "My ship, you know what I am talking about." Fox said a holding a mock angry tone. "Fox you're a guard for the Grand High Empress, you have no need for a ship silly." An innocent smile drifted to her lips. "No I am the leader of.some kind of group and I know there is a spaceship involved, meteors, and falling, and." Fox said urgently. "And further more what right do you have to remove my clothes?" "Oh my god, the poison hasn't left your system fully, yet. Fox, you got bit by a Marauder; don't you remember that?" She said a little more than frantic. "What the hell is a Marauder?" Fox asked gripping his head. "Its a snake, you go bit while you were in the brush investigating. You know that, oh god I must fetch a doctor immediately." She said reaching out to him, gripping. "Don't touch me.who the hell are you, and what have you done to me?" Fox said staring at her with empty eyes. There was a long silence between, as the young woman's face slowly slipped down into sadness. Fox stared back his arms pulled tightly to his body, to keep from being harmed. Her soft pink tongue gently grazed her lips, her voice cracked out. "You don't know who I am do you?" Fox shook his head solemnly looking at her. "No.Who?" She looked up at him and took his hand into her hand; the soft fingers were warm. "I'm your wife. We have been married for three summers, god have you forgotten me already?" It felt as if something hit him hard on the back of the head. The room started spinning once more. It was almost like slow motion as the words struck his ears. Sweat beaded up on his forehead, as his body got heavier when he finally fell back into darkness as he fainted away. 


End file.
